Sunrise or Sunset
by Zeveron
Summary: Salahkan saja harum dan bentuknya yang sangat sesuai ini hingga Sasuke tak percaya jika makanan yang masih berasap ini adalah buatan makhluk yang selalu Sasuke anggap bodoh ini./"Ini benar-benar bisa dimakan Dobe?"/"Lebih baik aku menyuapimu agar kau segera memakan makanan ini, Teme,"/Warning : Shounen Ai, Typos, Gaje, New Author/Enjoy and review please


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunrise or Sunset©Zeveron**

.

.

Naruto memandang seseorang yang kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan orang-orang itu Sasuke? Tak biasanya kau berkelahi," ujar Naruto heran kemudian menutup kotak obat yang ada di pangkuannya dan meletakan kotak warna putih tersebut di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjang. "Ceritakan saja Sasuke, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Sementara itu Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Hn," respon Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau ini, apa tidak bisa sehari saja menghentikan ucapan menyebalkan itu?" ujar Naruto sembari menahan tangannya yang sudah gatal untuk meninju atau sekedar menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang keras kepala ini. _Oh ayolah Naruto, bersabar. Lihat keadaannya sekarang, kau tak ingin membuatnya tambah babak belur bukan?_ Batin Naruto kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan membuang pikirannya untuk meninju Sasuke jauh-jauh.

"Baiklah aku tak memaksamu untuk bercerita," ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Naruto sangat tahu jika Sasuke keras kepala. Dan sekarang, sepertinya ia tak ingin privasinya dikuak. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, kau belum makan bukan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, dia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, gerakannya sudah diinterupsi oleh seseorang.

"Berhenti," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh dan memandang Sasuke. "Tidak usah. Kau tidak usah menyiapkan apa-pun untukku." Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya. "…aku tak suka ramen, kau tahu bukan, Dobe?"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dadanya dan membatin kata 'sabar' berulang kali. "Memangnya siapa yang akan memberikanmu ramen, Brengsek?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Bukannya begitu?" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Kau selalu makan ramen, dan aku yakin jika isi dapurmu ramen semua,"

Sekarang, rasanya Naruto benar-benar ingin melempar Sasuke dengan sandal rumah yang ia kenakan. Namun melihat keadaan tubuh Sasuke yang penuh dengan perban, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Dengar ya Teme, pertama, aku tak akan memberimu ramen. Kedua, aku tidak segila yang kau pikirkan untuk memakan ramen setiap hari. Dan yang terakhir, dugaanmu tentang dapurku salah besar, aku hanya punya tiga persedian cup ramen. Dan aku tak akan rela membagikannya padamu," ujar Naruto sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu, kau akan menyiapkan makan malam seperti apa untukku?"

"Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu," Sasuke manatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara itu, Naruto yang tak senang dipandang seperti itu membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan tertajam yang ia miliki. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Teme? Kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali, "Aku hanya tak yakin masakan yang akan kau berikan padaku terbebas dari racun." Ujar Sasuke kalem.

"Terserah kau saja Teme, yang jelas aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau mati kelaparan di apartemenku," Naruto meninggalkan kamarnya, dan Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat Naruto yang semakin jauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia mau repot-repot seperti itu?" guman Sasuke tidak mengerti kemudian menutup matanya.

.

.

Entah kenapa, tapi Sasuke masih saja tidak percaya jika soup tomat yang ada di mangkuk ini adalah buatan Naruto. Salahkan saja harum dan bentuknya yang sangat sesuai ini hingga Sasuke tak percaya jika makanan yang masih berasap ini adalah buatan makhluk yang selalu Sasuke anggap bodoh ini.

"Hei 'Suke, ayo dimakan," ujar Naruto kemudian memandang Sasuke yang masih menatap mangkuk besar di hadapannya. "Dan aku berani bersumpah tak ada racun di dalam makanan itu. Ya… walaupun awalnya aku berniat memasukan racun tikus ke dalamnya –tapi aku tak melakukannya, sungguh!"

"Ini benar-benar bisa dimakan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto tadi.

Naruto menurunkan alisnya, "Tentu saja Teme," ujar Naruto kesal kemudian mengambil mangkuk yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke. "Lebih baik aku menyuapimu agar kau segera memakan makanan ini, Teme," ujar Naruto, "buka mulutmu," Naruto menyodorkan sesendok soup tomat ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri Naruto,"

Naruto mendengus, "Sudah kubilang buka mulutmu Teme," ujar Naruto sedikit kesal. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kemudian perlahan-lahan dia membuka mulutnya dan Naruto menyuapkan soup buatannya ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh kemenangan. "Bagimana?"

"Lumayan," ujar Sasuke yang langsung disambut senyum kecil dari pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari, salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat, membuat sebuah senyuman yang sangat samar.

Dan menit-menit selanjutnya, Naruto menyuapi Sasuke dalam hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara dan memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah menikmati kesunyian yang terjadi seperti sekarang ini. Lalu, Sasuke juga tengah menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Kelihatannya Sasuke sangat menikmati saat dimana dia disuapi oleh orang yang selalu mengajak–diajaknya- bertengkar.

"Sasuke, malam ini kau tidur di apartemenku saja," ujar Naruto setelah mereka terdiam beberapa menit, "Ini sudah malam, lagipula apartemenmu jauh dari sini. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padamu," ujar Naruto sembari meletakan mangkuk yang telah kosong ke nampan. Setelah itu ia mengambil air putih yang juga ada di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," guman Sasuke kemudian menerima segelas air putih yang diberikan Naruto dan meneguknya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kau istirahat dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa panggil saja, aku ada di luar," ujar Naruto kemudian membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk kosong keluar kamar.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke tengah menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa—persis di sebelahnya.

"Hn,"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, Teme, setidaknya tubuhmu akan lebih baik jika kau menuruti saranku itu."

Sasuke mendengus kemudian menyambar remote tv yang ada di tangan Naruto, "Cerewet," komentarnya datar kemudian mengganti acara yang sejak tadi ditonton Naruto.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke, Naruto ingin sekali mencekik leher sahabatnya itu. "Kau menyebalkan Sasuke. Aku jadi bingung kenapa aku bisa tahan berteman dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu," ungkap Naruto kemudian memakan keripik kentang yang ada di pangkuaannya dan menonton acara yang dipilih Sasuke. Berita malam. Tepat seperti apa yang telah Naruto duga ketika Sasuke merebut remote dari tangannya. _Dasar Teme, dari dulu ia memang tak betah dengan drama, _Batin Naruto sembari –mencoba- menikmati berita yang ditampilkan.

Lagi-lagi membahas direktur muda itu.

"Teme, kau tahu Uchiha Itachi?"

"Anak dari pemilik Sharingan Crop itu?" Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, setidaknya aku pernah membaca beberapa artikel tentangnya di surat kabar, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sembari melirik Naruto yang tengah menikmati keripik kentangnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tahu, menurutku wajahmu dan dia banyak kemiripan." Naruto mulai berspekulasi sembari mengingat wajah Itachi yang sering ia lihat di koran dan membandingkannya dengan wajah Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lalu?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat. "Apa kau tak pernah berpikir, mungkin saja dia adalah kakakmu. Dan ternyata kau ini adalah anggota Uchiha yang terlupakan, mungkin saat kecil kau diculik dan mu-"

Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya sebelum pemuda kuning itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto dan memandang sepasang iris _shappire_ itu dengan lekat. Sementara itu Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Aku berpikir rasanya aku harus menyuruhmu berhenti menonton drama-drama menjijikan itu karena otak bodohmu sudah mulai teracuni,"

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu, Teme!"

Sasuke mematikan televisi, "Ayo tidur,"

Naruto mendengus, "Aku tidur di sofa,"

"Kasurmu cukup untuk dua orang,"

"Aku tak mau seranjang dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu," ujar Naruto horror. Berdekatan dengan Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya ingin melempar sesuatu ke arah pemuda itu apalagi tidur satu ranjang dengannya?

"Kau mau kugendong?" ujar Sasuke, "Atau mau kutendang hingga kamar?"

.

.

Jujur rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan berbagi ranjang dengan Sasuke. Bukan karena tingkah tidur Sasuke yang banyak gerak atau karena tempat tidurnya ini sempit dihuni oleh dua orang, bukan, bukan itu alasannya. Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang itulah yang menjadi masalahnya. Sejak dulu, Naruto tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain—kecuali Iruka, dan Iruka tidak pernah memeluk pinggangnya seperti ini saat tidur.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, tapi ia terlalu takut jika mengenai luka Sasuke dan membuat Si Raven Brengsek itu terbangun. Ia masih waras untuk tidak bertengkar tengah malam dengannya. _Dasar menyebalkan, _Batin Naruto kemudian menutup matanya. Bukan untuk tertidur, melainkan untuk berkelana pada ingatan-ingatan yang ada di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini dan mungkin hal itu akan membantunya terlelap.

Dan entah bagaimana, dia memutar kembali ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya yang memprihatinkan. Dimana orang-orang…

—"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di tengkuknya. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, "Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa tidur, tanganmu itu sangat menggangguku. Lebih baik kau menyingkirkan tanganmu itu sekarang dan…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa. "Terimakasih," ujar Naruto tercekat. Ia sadar, seharusnya bukan kata itu yang ia ucapkan karena ia merasa menyesal saat ini.

_Tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja besok._

.

.

"Kau tidak mau sekolah?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat sembari mengunyah sarapan pagi yang sudah dibuat Naruto, sepotong roti bakar. "Akan merepotkan jika harus menjawab seluruh pertanyaan orang tentang lukaku ini," jelas Sasuke kalem, seolah sudah membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan melihat raut wajahnya.

Naruto menelan kunyahannya dan menatap Sasuke sesinis yang dia bisa, "Lalu, kau akan di apartmenku?" Sebuah anggukan yang dilayangkan Sasuke membuat pemuda bernama Naruto itu makin menatapnya sinis. "Dan kau berjanji tidak akan macam-macam dengan barang-barangku bukan?"

"Aku akan membakar apartemenmu saat kau tidak ada," kata Sasuke sadis.

"Dan aku bersumpah akan menelanjangimu di depan umum jika kau berani melakukan itu, Brengsek!" ujar Naruto tak kalah sadis sembari mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi yang tak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap pemuda raven itu. Pemuda itu masih saja santai mengunyah makanannya. "Aku serius Teme," ujar Naruto ketika menyadari jika serangan aura mengintimidasi tak berefek apa-apa terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap mata _shappire_ Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan, "Aku juga serius,"

Sangat senang mengakui jika dia ingin menendang pantat pemuda berambut raven ini. Bukannya berterimakasih karena sudah diobati dan diberi makanan gratis serta tempat tinggal, dia masih saja menyebalkan. Dan beruntunglah kau Sasuke, Naruto masih punya berjuta belas kasihan untuk tidak menendang dan berkelahi fisik dengan kau yang situasinya saat ini cukup aneh dengan balutan perban di sana-sini.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan di depan Naruto yang menatapnya, "Kau hampir terlambat,"

Mendengar kata terlambat, Naruto langsung berdiri dan menyambar tas yang ada di kursi, "Jangan macam-macam di apartemenku atau aku benar-benar menelanjangimu!" Pesan Naruto khawatir. Dia sedikit ragu meninggalkan anak ayam yang kurang kerjaan itu di apartemennya sendirian. Entah kenapa bayangan tentang Sasuke yang memakai pakaian layaknya Kabuto—guru Kimianya yang selalu berpakaian norak—dan melakukan eksprimen-ekspremien aneh di apartemen mikinya membuat Naruto sangat-sangat khawatir.

"Tenang saja," ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto menahan geram, "Aku akan membakarnya sampai hangus,"

"BRENGSEK!"

.

.

TBC

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^.^


End file.
